You Again
by AppleCutie
Summary: Five years ago, Big Time Rush broke up due to a quarrel between James and Kendall. Now James is engaged to a photographer named Karli and Kendall to a flight attendant named Adrienne. Ironically, the two are best friends. As the wedding dates are approaching, the two former friends and band-mates must find a way to make up before they lose their loves. OCs included
1. Chapter 1

You again

Kendall Knight- engaged to Adrienne Williams

James Diamond- engaged to Karli Anderson

*James and Kendall= enemies

*Adrienne and Karli= best friends since pre-k

*James and Carlos remained best friends

*Logan and Kendall remain best friends

*Reason for Fight: James started changing, Kendall got bossy, fighting elevated,

Chapter 1: Prologue:

They had been in L.A. for five years now. Carlos, the youngest of the four boys, had just celebrated his twenty-first birthday. Big Time Rush was still going strong, and were preparing for their third world tour. Despite them all being adults now, they still lived with Mrs. Knight and fifteen year old Katie in apartment 2J.

BTR was at the studio writing a new song that would be going on their next album. Gustavo had finally allowed the boys to have more freedom on the third album by allowing them to write five new songs. They were currently on the last one. Kendall had just come up with a good idea for the chorus. "How 'bout this guys?" the blonde played a few chords on his guitar while singing the words. Everyone agreed that those notes improved the sound of the song. An hour later, most of the song was completed, and the boys were ready to begin singing. Kendall was opening his mouth to sing one of his assigned parts when James beat him too it. "I've never been your mother's favorite; your daddy can't even look me in the eyes. If I was in their shoes, I'd be doing the same thing, saying there goes my little girl, walking with that troublesome guy." The other three stared at the pretty boy as he belted out Kendall's part. "Um….hello? I don't know if you maybe didn't remember, but that's my part man." Logan and Carlos nodded in agreement. "Yeah, but you stink. I think I should sing your parts, you just sing backup, ok?" What irritated Kendall the most was that James didn't even look like he was joking, he seemed dead serious. "Is that so…?" Kendall replied angrily. James just nodded, "I'm the better singer here, I deserve the most parts. Besides, if it wasn't for me, you wouldn't be here. I wanted to audition in the first place. My talent alone got us here."

Kendall clenched his fists. Why was his onetime best friend who he could always tell anything to without receiving any judgment back, now acting like his worst enemy? "Dude, what's up with you? Why don't you just grow up? You and Carlos have always been the most immature, especially you. Carlos may act like a child, but you're a spoiled brat. You only care about yourself now, you're best friend is a comb for crying out loud! You hear that Carlos, you've been replaced for a piece of plastic that's gonna break! Ever since we came here, everything has been about you? Remember our first concert? You moved back to L.A. solo after coming back home to Minnesota because we decided to start our own dreams!" Kendall was screaming at this point.

"Excuse me, don't talk about my precious comb like that! I only moved out because I was tired of you acting like you're the boss. Oh! Here comes Kendall Knight, bow down everyone!" James mimicked. "I wasn't going to stop my dreams because you all gave up! Everyone knows you're not going to be a hockey player, you knew that all along! Why would you be here if you stood a chance playing pro? Carlos and I were the only ones who actually could play. Logan was always on the bench, due to calculating your mistakes! He always got hurt for you, and you repaid him by dragging him out here! Now he stands no chance being a doctor, he won't get into med school, he doesn't even focus on his grades anymore, just singing!" With that, James stormed out with Carlos in tow, glaring at Kendall as he walked past him.

By the next morning, Big Time Rush was over. Kendall had quit shortly after the fight, refusing to work with James any longer. Gustavo, in a mad panic to save his record company, hired James to go solo. James and Carlos moved out of 2J into a fancier apartment in Beverly Hills, still close to Rocque Records. Mrs. Knight and Katie continued living in the Palm Woods so Katie could continue modeling. Logan and Kendall though decided to move to downtown L.A., where Logan was closer to the university, where he enrolled in the medical program. Kendall got a contract with the L.A. Kings, playing pro hockey. Ha, and James said he couldn't do it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Five years later Kendall found himself outside of a jewelry store. He took a deep breath as he entered the building. He never imagined himself here, searching for the perfect ring. The perfect ring for the perfect girl. Yes, that's right folks, Kendall Knight is finally settling down with Adrienne Williams, the girl of his dreams. She's everything a guy could ask for. Kendall eyeballed a nearby counter and walked over to it. He gazed at all the choices wondering how he would ever decide. Then his eyes fell upon the most astonishing ring he ever saw. It was simple but elegant just like Adrienne. It was a clear colored, pear-shaped diamond with a silver band. The blonde quickly called an employee over to retrieve the ring. As he walked to the check-out, he accidently bumped into a tall brunette. The guy quickly turned around as he felt impact on his muscular body. "Oh sorr-"Kendall trailed off as he took in the familiar face before him. "You again!" James growled, realizing it was his former friend in front of him. "What are YOU doing here?"

"Oh I came here to buy myself necklaces, what do you think?"

"Honestly, I don't care…"

"Then why did you ask?"

"Okay maybe I'm a little curious, so answer the question!" Kendall didn't respond right away, which led James to adding, "Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to BOSS you around."

Kendall glared back. "Since you must know, I'm buying an engagement ring for my girlfriend. And you?"

"I'm buying MY girlfriend an engagement ring. I bet your lady will decline, but I'm James Diamond. My girl couldn't ask for a better man. All the ladies love me, and I'll be the first and possibly only one to walk down the aisle."

"So, you're implying that you get around, and cheat on your girlfriend every chance you get? Yeah, that marriage will last." Kendall retorted in a sarcastic tone.

The cashier interrupted the escalating fight, by calling out, "I can help whose next!" James and Kendall both rushed towards the register, pushing and yelling for first service. The employee looked at them, trying to his mask his amusement towards two grown men acting as mature as four year olds. Finally, the manager came out of his office, after hearing the yelling. The two boys finally stopped fighting once they heard the man's threat to kick them both out of the store. Another cashier came over and opened up the second register so both could pay for their soon-to-be fiancées' rings without the disturbances to everyone else. Kendall and James both opted to have the rings specially engraved. After finishing their purchases, both men headed for the exit. Both men glare at each other as they walk off in the nearest direction, opposite from the other. Not two minutes went by before both men yelled out, "My house is that way!" and turned around before walking away again, this time in the correct direction. They glared at each other, as they walked past again.


	3. Chapter 3

James stepped into his fancy apartment he previously shared with Carlos. Carlos moved out shortly before Karli moved in two months ago. Carlos felt like he was ready to grow up a little, especially now that James was maturing. James missed his buddy, they had been together almost their entire life, but he knew he was ready to start a life with his wonderful girlfriend. James was ready to take the next step in his and Karli's relationship. Marriage. Coming home every day to her was one of the best feelings in the world, and he wanted to make sure it always stayed this way. "Karli! Where are you?" He called out to the large apartment. Normally, she would always be hugging him the minute he stepped into the door. He could faintly hear her voice coming from their shared bedroom. James opened the door to reveal Karli sitting cross-legged on their large king-sized bed, chatting away on her white iPhone. She waved when she noticed James, but continued her conversation.

"I'm so excited to see you again! You haven't been in town in months! Uh-huh, no I understand! It's work, what can you do? Oh, I've been fine. Business is picking up again, winter season is always the busiest. Christmas cards, family photos, holiday ads, you know?" James rolled his eyes as he listened to the never-ending conversation. Karli noticed James getting impatient, and motioned for him to come sit by her. James took a seat next to her on the bed, and Karli leaned over to kiss him, as she continued listening to the other person on the phone. She pulled away to reply to a question her friend asked, as James pulls his girlfriend back towards him gently, giving her a kiss on the cheek. Karli smiled at him before returning to her phone. "Yeah that sounds great! Alright, Olive Garden sounds good. Okay, I can't wait. 7? Yeah, that's fine. Love ya!" She hung up the phone, before kissing James once more.

"Hi baby, how are you?"

"Great and you?" He replied.

"Wonderful. That was Adrienne! She's coming back into town Saturday, and we have dinner plans. You're going to finally get to meet her. I think she's bringing her boyfriend too. She never told me his name though."

"Adrienne….?"

"Adrienne, my best friend Adrienne? You know the one I'm always talking about. She's a flight attendant and we've been friends since preschool?"

"Oh right! Sorry sweetie, it just slipped my mind." James apologized, stroking her hair.

"Don't touch me! I can't believe you forgot! What kind of a boyfriend are you? That just proves how much you really know me! Who knows, maybe you'll forget my name next!" Karli started sobbing uncontrollably.

"Baby! I'm sorry! It was a simple mistake! Why are you being so dramatic? You're acting like a drama queen." James said, trying to console his girlfriend. Karli stood up, all tears gone, now being replaced with a look of pure anger.

"Drama Queen?! How dare you call me that James Diamond! What right do you have to come in here and insult me?" James looked at her with a look of confusion, not knowing what to say anymore, in fear of upsetting her. "What you're not going to apologize or anything for acting so rude?"

"Look I'm sorry okay, but what's with all the mood swings?" James paused for a second before continuing, "Wait…you're not pregnant are you?"

"NO!" Karli looked at him with utter disbelief and anger in her eyes. "I'm not pregnant! Do I look fat to you? Wait, you think I'm fat!" Karli picked up a pillow from the bed and without warning, began whacking James with it.

"Ow, ow! Not the hair! Do you realize how long it takes to look this good?" James took the pillow from Karli before gently pushing her down on the bed. "Baby, stop crying. Please tell me what's wrong, this isn't like you."

"It's….It's my time of the month." Karli continued sobbing while James made a disgusted face.

"Oh….Baby its fine, you don't have to cry." James kissed her forehead, rocking her gently back and forth to calm her down.

"But James, I feel so bad for hitting you!" This got the girl to cry harder.

Kendall pulled his black jeep into the parking lot of Olive Garden. He looked over at Adrienne, smiling softly at her. "Honey, we're here."

"Yay! Let me text Karli, see if she's here."

"Okay, wanna go inside, wait at the table?" Kendall asked. Adrienne nodded and Kendall rushed out of the car to open the door for her. They walked hand in hand into the restaurant. "Hi, reservations for Adrienne Williams?"

"Alright the rest of your party has arrived." The waiter informed them, leading towards the table. As soon as they approached the table, Karli jumped up and squealed with delight. She ran over to Adrienne and attacked her with a huge hug, causing both girls to stumble backwards. Immediately both girls started crying tears of joy while continuing to embrace each other. They pulled apart and began babbling at a fast pace, still standing a few feet away from the table. The girls turned around though when they heard James yell, "You again!" angrily.

"Jamie, what's going on? Why are you upset?" Karli asked.

"Yeah, do you two know each other from somewhere?" Adrienne continued.

Kendall and James ignored their girlfriends and continued their arguing.

"I know I'm good looking and all but that doesn't give you the right to stalk me everywhere!" James yelled.

"Oh yeah, you're so great looking James. If I ever need a Halloween costume, I'll come looking for you. You do know Halloween isn't every day right?" Kendall argued back.

"Haha, look who's talking. No offense bro, but you've always had an odd face. That's probably why Jo left for three years to New Zealand. Not for a movie role, but to get away from you! Little kids hate you, you make them want to cry!"

"Kendall, who's Jo?" Adrienne asked curiously.

"Not now Adrienne, I'll explain later." Adrienne rolled her eyes as Kendall went back to insulting James back.

"What Kendall? You cheating on Adrienne? I'm disappointed in you, she always described you as a perfect boyfriend. She's done nothing but support you, and be faithful to you, even when she's traveling and meeting way hotter guys. This is how you repay her though? This means war!" Karli jumped in. "Sorry Adrienne, but I don't approve."

As if things weren't bad enough already, with the fight attracting attention from the other costumers, a loud voice rang throughout Olive Garden.

"Whatuppppppp?" A loud voice rang throughout the restaurant, and a quieter voice in the background saying, "Carlos! Keep your voice down, how many times do I have to remind you?"

"Sorry Logie!" Logan just rolled his eyes as Adrienne and Karli exchanged looks, knowing more trouble had arrived.

"Oh! Big Time Reunion!" Karli and Adrienne both exclaimed, trying to relieve some of the evident tension in the air.

"Anyway, where were we? Oh yeah…. How could you?! I demand you stop this affair now, I can't believe you would betray her like that?"

"Whoa dude! Take a chill pill, your anger is getting the best of you again. We already had this talk, you have to keep taking your Anger Management meds if you want to take care of your little problem."

"I ran out this morning!" Karli rolled her eyes.

"Logan, make her a new prescription. Who knows what she'll do without her medication?" Carlos ordered the newly graduated doctor.

"Will do, I treasure my life." Logan pulled out a prescription pad from his back pocket, and a pen from his shirt pocket before writing down the required information.

"Excuse me," A man with a British accent approached the crowd. "I'm Wayne Rolling. I'm a TV producer and director. I would like to offer you three a role in my upcoming movie and a reality show contract," he says motioning to Carlos, Logan, and Karli.

"We would love-"Karli began but was cut off by James and Logan who quickly and politely declined the offer.

"Alright, it's a shame. You guys are hilarious. Here's my card if you change your mind." Wayne pulled out three business cards and handed them out before walking away.

"Hey James! Why did you decline the offer? Knowing your snobbish ways, you'd want to be the main star of the show! What's the name? 'All about James?'' Kendall spat.

"Yeah James, why didn't you let me take the role?" Karli asked upset. "I want to be a star!"

"I'm sorry Karles but I could see him checking you out! He was obviously trying to steal you from me. Besides, you're already a star in my heart." James smiled flirtatiously, and Kendall rolled his eyes.

"Awww, how sweet! But that's not the correct answer! You have lost your girlfriend and your Starbucks gift card. On to the next contestant!"

"Are you pretending to be a game show host?" Logan asked, giving Karli a strange look.

"Yeah... Why?" Logan just shook his head.

"That's it. I'm out." Kendall stood up. "Adrienne are you coming?"

"No, I came to spend time with my friend, and you're not going to ruin that." Adrienne responded with slight anger in her voice. Kendall just nodded and walked out of the restaurant.

"You know what? I'm leaving too. I'm guessing you're going to stay right?" James asked Karli, who just nodded without looking at James. "Alright." James stormed out of the restaurant, without a word from his girlfriend.

The waitress came up to the table consisting now of Logan, Carlos, Adrienne, and Karli. "Are you all ready to order?" They all nodded. After their orders were taken and the waitress left, the four sat there staring at each other.


	4. Chapter 4

"So… What's going on?" Karli asked.

"Um…. Well, I got a job at the local hospital, the same one where I had my one year internship."

"Congrats Logie! Why didn't you tell me? I would've thrown you a party. I'll throw you one anyway buddy." Carlos exclaimed in delight and excitement, Logan sighing.

"Why don't we have it now? We can order cake and champagne!" Karli said, getting in on the plans.

"You guys REALLY don't have to do that!" Logan said desperately, trying to look grateful at the same time.

"No Logan! It's a great idea, and important that we celebrate your big achievement." Adrienne joined in. She signaled for the waiter to come over to their table. "Hey, can you bring us a bottle of your best champagne and a chocolate cake?" the waiter nodded and wrote down the order.

"You know what? Bring us some chocolate strawberries also. Oh and some smores and why don't you also bring some fish sticks?" Karli

"And corndogs!" added Carlos. "Can't forget the corndogs." Logan rolled his eyes at his friend's annoying obsession. The waiter nodded again, with a look of shock at all the food for only four people. At that moment, Karli notices Wayne pass the table.

"Wayne! Come here for a sec!" Karli waved the older man over.

"Have you changed your mind?" he asked hopefully.

"You could say that. I do want to become a reality TV star, but my boyfriend seems to think it's a bad idea. I'm going to take his word for it, but at the moment, I'm angry with him, and I want revenge. Even it's not real. Can you make us a fake contract so I can trick him into thinking me and my two friends, Carlos and Logan, are really signed onto a show?"

Wayne nodded thoughtfully. "I wish you would've changed your mind, but I'm willing to help you. You're a great girl after all." He said flirtatiously, adding a wink for effect.

Adrienne shuddered at the older man's creepiness, but jumped in. "Count me in! I want revenge on Kendall too."

"Alright, I'll email you a contract right now. As long as I don't sign it, it's not valid so you guys just add your signatures later and you're good to go." Wayne pulled out his phone and typed in the address Karli gave him. "Good luck guys." He added before taking off.

At that moment, the group's food was served. "You know what? I say we take the corndogs, ditch everything else, and find a cool club to celebrate at instead!"  
Carlos jumped in.

"What's wrong with celebrating here? This restaurant is perfectly fine Carlos. You're just weird." Logan retorted.

"Well Logan, in case you haven't noticed you're almost 27 years old, and you're last date was how long ago? Almost a year ago! If we don't help you, you'll die lonely and a hermit. We could call you Hortense the Hermit!" Carlos stated matter of factly. He said this in his usual innocent tone, oblivious to his rude comments.

"You think you're so funny don't you? Where's your girlfriend? In fact, we SHOULD find a club. Maybe we'll find another helmet-wearing, corndog-eating freak like you whose actually willing to go out with you."

"Hurtful… Do you really think we could find another me?" Logan rolled his eyes.

"Ignoring your stupid question, let's take the chocolate cake too!"

"And the chocolate covered strawberries!" the two girls added in glee.

"Excuse me sir? Can we take all this to go?" Karli asked the already exasperated waiter, who rolled his eyes and walked towards the kitchen in response.

"What about your boyfriends?" Logan asked.

"What boyfriends?" asked Karli.

"Duh, James! You know the tall brunette who always carries a comb?" Carlos stated the obvious, oblivious to sarcasm as always.

Deciding to ignore their helmet-wearing friend, the three other adults stood up, and began making their way to the door.

"Come on Carlos! Do you have to be so slow?" the brunette turned around to face his friend, who was still sitting at the table, working on a coloring sheet, clearly in his world. He looked up at the sound of Logan's impatient voice, realizing it was time to leave before he jumped up from the table.

"DON'T LEAVE ME!" the short boy yelled before running towards the doors. He tripped over his untied shoelace though, and let out a shriek before face planting the floor.


	5. Chapter 5

The bright sun streamed down from the large windows straight into Karli's face. Karli tried to ignore the light but the sound of her phone ringing forced her to open her eyes. She slowly sat up and looked around, shocked to see she had fallen asleep on a table. Karli started to panic, wondering how she got here, until she saw Adrienne, Carlos and Logan. Adrienne and Logan were sleeping on surrounding tables and Carlos had fallen asleep upside down on a chair. The sight of her friends calmed down Karli enough to remember her phone was ringing.

"Hello?" Karli slurred. It wasn't until she answered the phone that she was aware of the hangover she possessed.

"Karli? Where are you? Are you okay?" James' panicked voice answered.

"Wayne, I'm so happy to hear from you! I'm fine now." The blonde giggled.

"Karli, what are you talking about? It's me."

"I'm just kidding, James. I know its you. I'm not that hungover."

"Hungover? Where have you been?"

Karli glanced out the window, trying to figure out her location.

"I'm in China!" Karli exclaimed.

"what are you doing in China?" James asked. The confusion in his voice was clearly evident. Karli was about to answer but the mumbling coming from Carlos' sleep-filled voice stopped her.

"Where are we?" The helmet-clad man mumbled as he slowly opened his eyes. Carlos shrieked as he came tumbling out of the chair.

"Carlos, are you okay?" Karli asked, semi-sympathetic. She rolled her eyes as he groaned in response. Carlos was always too dramatic in her opinion.

"Karli? Are you still there?" James yelled into the ignored phone.

"Yeah, I'm here. I'll call you later when we figure out how to get back home to L.A." Karli said quickly and hung up before her boyfriend had time to answer.

"We are in L.A. silly" Carlos laughed as he fixed his helmet strap.

"In case you haven't noticed you idiot, we're not in L.A. Somehow we got to China" Karli rolled her eyes again. Why did Carlos always have to be so oblivious?

"China?!" Carlos bellowed. "Why are we in China?"

"What are you talking about?" Adrienne asked in an exhausted tone. "Carlos, why are you yelling?"

"We're in China!" Carlos cried.

"We were so drunk last night, we must have gone to an airport and boarded a flight here. We have to find a way home!" Karli interjected.

"We are not in China!" Adrienne reasoned. "No airport in their right mind would let four drunkards onto a plane."

"Well maybe you used your flight attendant powers to get us on a plane." Carlos said.

"Yeah, you probably lost your job for showing up drunk with three others." Karli stated matter-of-factly.

Adrienne narrowed her eyes at her two friends. "I did not sneak on to that plane."

"You never know!" Carlos and Karli added gleefully in unison. Adrienne just shook her head to hide the slight panic that was arising.

"Logan wake up! " Adrienne hissed as she shook the doctor. She stepped back though as he erupted in laughter.

"Do you three idiots hear yourselves?" Logan chuckled.

"What do you mean?" Karli asked with annoyance.

"You three were so wasted last night, you didn't even remember us being in China Town."

"China town?" Karli asked.

"See guys, I told you there was a reasonable explanation." Adrienne said in agreement.

"Oh yeah? Prove it." Carlos crossed his arms stubbornly.

"Fine. Come with me." Logan led the three out of the club into the main street of Chinatown. They followed him until he stopped in front of the entrance to Chinatown. A large sign stood there with the greeting, "Welcome to Chinatown, L.A."

"Now do you believe me?" Logan rolled his eyes as Carlos and Karli gaped at the sign.

"Come on. Let's go get some breakfast." Adrienne suggested as she walks over to Logan's car.

With James:

James paced back and forth, his phone clenched tightly in his right hand. He had no idea what to do. His girlfriend was halfway across the world in a foreign country. His baby girl was probably scared to death, not knowing what to do. He had to go find her. James made a dash for his laptop. He needed to fly to China and fast. He was just about to type "cheap tickets to China" into the Google search bar when the doorbell rang. James muttered under his breath as he set the laptop on his and Karli's shared bed.

"I''m coming! " The pretty boy called angrily as he made his way to the front door. He did not have time for distractions.

"Yes?" James asked as he opened the door.

"You again!" James groaned when he realized the unexpected visitor was Kendall. He quickly tried to shut the door but the blonde blocked him from closing it with his shoe.

"Wait! I need to ask you something."

"Kendall, I don't have time for this. I'm trying to find a flight for China."

"Just tell me, is Adrienne here? And why are you going to China?"

"No, Adrienne isn't here. And if you must know, Karli somehow ended up on a plane to China so now I have to go find her." James rolled his eyes. Kendall was always so nosy.

"Well Adrienne never came home last night." Kendall wore a look of worry. "I figured she decided to spend the night here with Karli since she was still mad at me."

"Well considering they were together last night, I think it's safe to say Logan, Carlos and Adrienne are also with Karli in China."

"Oh no." Kendall muttered. "Do you think they're okay? What if they decide to never come back?"

"I don't know. That's why I'm going to find her. So please leave so I can go get ready."

"Let me come." Kendall pleaded.

"Heck no!" James scoffed as he reached for the door knob again.

"Come on, my girlfriend's stranded in China too. Besides, if we both go, we'd probably be able to find them faster."

James was surprised of the feelings he began to have. He actually felt sympathetic to Kendall Knight, his sworn enemy. But he knew Kendall must be desperate if he was begging. So reluctantly, he nodded in agreement and beckoned for the other man to step into the apartment. Kendall's face brightened at James' approval and he ran into James' apartment before the pretty boy changed his mind.


End file.
